


Drawn Together

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: As the new girl attending Walden high school, Rey Kenobi feels like a real fish out of water after moving to the east coast after her parents decided to divorce. She knows nobody in school, and has difficulty keeping friends once they find out that she can use the Force. But after being assigned to do a nude portrait assignment with the school bad boy Ben "Kylo," Solo, sparks begin to fly between them, and they soon realize just how much they are drawn together in the end...Disclaimer: Walden High is a real high school, but I have fictionalized some details to fit in with a Reylo story.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Rey (Star Wars)/Original Character(s), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rey's Pov...

The plane that would carry me to my new home on the east coast in Ashford, Wisconsin landed with a sickening drop as the landing wheels touched down on the tarmac of Milwaukee. International.

My parents, after nearly twenty years of marriage, decided to throw in the towel at last. Of course, I don't entirely blame my mother Caroline, my father Nathan was a serial cheater, but my mom tried desperately to make it work between them for my sake.

I'm just grateful that my parents didn't have any other kids and that I'm an only child. My mom Carol meets me towards the baggage claim, and as soon as I see her honey brown hair and trendy suit, I am instantly hit with pangs of nostalgia.

We hugged awkwardly, and planted a kiss on each cheek the European way, and she lectured gently, "Reyna, dear, you look positively ragged from the trip. Are you sure that you used that moisture mask on the plane? Squinting and lack of sleep is a magic recipe for early onset wrinkles."

I fought against my impulse to roll my eyes at her. I love my mom, but she can be extremely vain at times. "Of course I used the mask, mom, it's in my carry on. But I'm starved. Can we go to The Chancery on the way home? I miss their French onion soup."

My mom smiled warmly and said, "Of course, dear. Whatever you want. But tomorrow morning you are going to Zumba with me to work off those carbs and calories. Do you hear? And don't cheat by using the...gift. I had to deal with it for years when living with your father."

"You know I can't always control it, mom," I grumbled. "And dad was too busy screwing his secretaries to care about training me in how to control it."

My mom frowned. "Well, be that as it may, it would be best if you didn't show off these witchy powers of yours, Reyna. This isn't California, for God's sake. Now, grab that Louis Vuitton set I got you last year, and let's get out of this pedestrian place before I have to have Maria febreze this suit tomorrow morning before dropping it off at the cleaners."

I spotted my luggage set, and cursed my need to pack my whole wardrobe instead of pack practically as my dad always tried to show me many times. My mom snapped her fingers and Rene, my mom's very cute French chauffeur approached us, bringing a luggage rack with us.

"Bon soir, Rene," I greeted happily.

Rene's green eyes took in my appearance, and he said in French, "Mademoiselle Kenobi! You are a sight for sore eyes, ma chere. But, you must be exhausted. A good dinner and sleep in your old room is just the thing for you."

Rene loaded my luggage easily on to the cart and we followed him outside the airport to where a beautiful black Lincoln limousine awaited us.

"Do you have magazines, Reyna?" Mom asked. I groaned. Would I always be haunted by the damn paparazzi? They were relentless in California. But in the Midwest? Ugh, yep, they were waiting just outside like vultures ready to stalk us and take our pictures, the Force informed me.

My fame comes from modeling in Los Angeles, but my parents are powerhouse attorney's who met while going to law school in Harvard. My dad is a prosecutor for California, mom practices criminal defense for white collar crimes.

However, my other family history is a mystery to me, and whenever I mention it in passing, dad or mom try to hush it up, or quickly change the subject. On my birth certificate, it says that my name is Reyna Kenobi, but sometimes I'm not quite sure, and it has always bugged the hell out of me, my parents' secrecy about my past.

The limo quickly lulled me to sleep as mom tore the defense team on her new case a new asshole. Usually, I like it when someone else besides my dad is being torn apart by her sharp mouth, but jet lag took its toll on me, and I had not realized how tired I was until I got into a car.

I began to dream that I was on an island with a hot dark haired guy, going through some kind of training drills as we sparred with some kind of brightly colored swords.

I felt like we knew each other well, because we trusted each other, but when I asked him who he was, he only said in a dark baritone voice that was as smooth as silk, " _You'll find out soon enough."_ That was when I woke with a start, and mom was shaking me awake with an alarmed look on her face. I can't tell whether she is scared of me, or for me, but I do know that after this dream, she began to watch over me a little more carefully...


	2. Chapter 2

Ben's Pov...

"Ben! Get your butt downstairs right now, young man, before I send your father up!" Mom's voice came over the in-house intercom, making me groan aloud.

I stretched my back and lazily used the Force to open my underwear drawer and send a pair flying my way. I caught it in midair and slipped the briefs on.

I slipped out of bed and yawned. I had been up all night cramming for my finals, and texting up my fair weather friend Armitage, or Armen as he goes by, claiming that it sounds less yuppie than Armitage. Hux is a smart cat, but he's a jock, and so he tends to copy my notes in the classes we have together. I suppose in return for his 'friendship,' it keeps the other asshole jocks on the football team from bullying me.

I got my outfit ready for the first day back from summer break. As usual, I picked out a pair of black jeans, t-shirt, a silver belt, chain wallet, and boots. I pair that with a black leather jacket over my outfit, as well as a dark sweater over my t-shirt, since it's cold half the year. I check the weather on my phone: gloomy and rainy, typical Wisconsin day.

I gather my bookbag, hoodie, and phone, and head downstairs to the kitchen. Dad's face is covered with the local newspaper, and mom is eating her wheaties and bananas on top.

The somewhat overweight housekeeper Mrs. Fritz turned around and said, "Well, Kylo, what can I get for you this morning?"

I grin. Violet is an awesone chick, and has been with my family ever since my dad helped her leave her abusive, crackhead husband. She also seems to be the only one who knows I prefer to go by Kylo than Ben in this house.

"Latte and sausage and egg biscuit, the usual," I answered, and winked. Violet smiles, and shakes her head. "Boy, you've got one lady killer smile, you know that? If I was twenty years younger..."

I laughed. "Oh yeah, I'm sure you'd show me one hell of a good time. I'll be sure to pencil you in Friday night."

"Yeah, sure thing, baby."

She hands me my sausage egg biscuit, and latte, and chuckles. Mom is chatting away with her garden or book club girlfriends on her phone, so she barely acknowledges me.

But dad eyes me over the top of the sports section and said, "You _have_ to stop flirting with the help, Ben. They start to put on airs and think they're special."

"Uh huh. Whatever, dad," I said, tying into my breakfast. "You know me and Violet are gonna elope one of these days. Isn't that right, Vi?"

Violet giggled like a girl. "Damn straight, bae."

"That's my girl."  
"Oh, hush boy! You're crazy."

My father sighed. "Just try to be home at a decent hour after school, Ben. Please?"

"Sure, dad."   
"That's all I'm asking."

I looked at my digital watch and said, "I gotta go. It's orientation day for the noobs, and traffic is gonna be a nightmare if I don't bounce soon."

Mom finally ended her call and followed me out to the front foyer of the house. "Ben! Don't forget that the flashlight is in the Mercedes' glove compartment. But please don't use it unless you have to."

I hugged my mom and whispered in her ear, "Thanks for getting me the battery for it. I couldn't have done it without you."

Mom kisses my cheek and said, "You're welcome. Now, go. I love you."

"I love you, too, mom."

I took the umbrella and went out to the garage. I unlocked my black Mercedes, and checked the glove compartment. Sure enough in a sealed box, I find my cross guard lightsaber. I have yet to test out the new Khyber crystal mom found to replace the cracked one the hilt had before.

Oahu, that was the last time I wielded this weapon in my hands in training. There had been a really beautiful girl there, but my memories were modified so I couldn't remember her completely. But in dreams I get flashes of her, and us sneaking out of our beach bungalows to swim in the lagoons, get it on, or train by ourselves.

I know she's important, but just why she was sent away, I have no idea, and I used to know, but didn't care, because we were so into each other it didn't matter. I was told it was two years ago, but the exact timeline of that eludes me even now. I just know that my memories have been modified, and deep down, it pisses me off.

I pop on my playlist of old rock tunes, and pull out of the cobblestone circular driveway of my parent's posh Colonial estate. I make the drive across town to Walden High, an artsy, but gifted school. As predicted, buses and cars have clogged the way into the main parking lot, but it doesn't matter, because my car sticker says that I'm eligible to park, or be dropped off in the parking lot to the back of the school.

A few black limos pull up, but the paparazzi is only swarming around one black Lincoln limo in particular. I parked my Mercedes and shouldered my book bag. I even clipped my lightsaber to my belt, knowing that over half of the people of this school can't use the Force. The limo only has one passenger, a girl wearing black skinny jeans, boots, and a black leather jacket. I strolled across the lawn, and the paparazzi are swarming this poor, brunette girl who glances at me, and says, "A boyfriend, huh? Now, that you mention it.."

She tugged on my left hand and whispered under her breath sharply, "Just play along, the press think I'm a dyke. Can you like pretend to be my boyfriend for like a few minutes, it would _really_ save my ass. What's your name?"

"Ben," I whispered back without thinking. The press were watching us as this cute girl took my hand in hers and said, "...Oh yeah, Ben and I have been dating for like six months."

The reporters were having a field day, and one asked sarcastically that if we were dating, shouldn't we kiss? The girl looked up at me, and some strange tidal pull made us stare at one another before I cupped my hand along her jaw and lowered my lips to hers. I felt...holy shit, I've kissed a lot of girls in my time, but the soft press of this girl's mouth on mine made my whole body ignite for her. She kissed back with more passion, and she gasps against my mouth, allowing my tongue access to her mouth.

I pulled her to me, and grabbed her ass briefly as our tongues explored our mouths. We broke the kiss for air, and without saying anything, headed into the school where the paparazzi were still demanding her attention. 

We were both breathing heavily, and then she giggled. "I am so sorry about that scene back there," She apologized. "I'm Rey Kenobi, by the way. My mom moved me here to get away from those vultures, but apparently they found me. But at least, I can squash their stupid rumors that I'm somehow gay, because I'm never photographed with guys outside of my photoshoots."

I was still reeling over that mind blowing kiss we shared earlier, but I wasn't so far gone that I couldn't ask, "So, what are you like a model or something?"

Rey smiled, and pulled up her gallery pics with a file named profile on her phone. I scrolled through as some of the ads were familiar from magazines, designer purse ads, and then I saw a few where she was in nothing but bras and panties from Victoria's Secret.

"Um, can I maybe..." I blushed, stammering like an idiot. "May I have a few of these?"

Rey looked at the shots and said, "Sure. Give me your number, I'll text them to you. It's the least I can do since I...um, kind of got carried away and practically jumped your bones in front of everyone. And if you want to call to hang out, make out, or whatever, I'm there. You're pretty hot, Ben."

"Umm...thanks? I..I mean, thank you." I said, clearing my throat, "You're really hot too, Rey. I didn't mind kissing you, I liked it."

"Me too."

"See you at lunch? I know a place that has some great subs, and you don't have to eat the shit they sell here," I offered.

Rey thought about it for a bit, and then shrugged her shoulders. "It's a date."

The bell rang and when Hux came up behind me and asked me a question, I must have looked like quite the flake. "Yo! Earth to Kylo! You hear about _the_ Rey Kenobi at our school?? I heard some lucky prick locked lips with her, so she can say she's taken, or something."

I smiled, and asked, "Do you think she's single?"

"That hot piece of ass? I _wish_ ," Hux whistled. "Oh man, too bad I didn't go into the yuppie entrance. She can kiss me any day of the week. Damn!"

"Well, we better go to homeroom before Mr. Windu gets on our asses again," I said. I got into my homeroom, and Rey was sitting in the back looking very much like a fish out of water. I sat down next to her as announcements were being read off. She had ear buds in her ears, and she silently offered one of them to me. The song was a rock song, but a touching ballad.

Our eyes met, as the new class schedules were passed around. "Only Spanish, Economics, and Gym we don't share. Wait, you take advanced French? Prove it," I said.

She rattled something rapidly in a beautiful French accent. "What did you say?"

She leaned closer to me and said, "I meant what I said about going out. I _like_ you, Ben. But I don't want to move too fast, my last boyfriend back in LA...he had my drink drugged with roofies at my mom's firm Christmas party of all places. One minute I was at the bar, having a great time, and when I woke up, I was in bed with him and his buddy Finn."

My blood began to boil, and I said coldly, "Tell me where he lives, I'll kill him."

Rey sighed sadly, and said, "They're both in jail already because of my mom. But, all I asked you in French was if you would go out with me."

I gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Yes. I mean that, yes, I will definitely go out with you, Rey."

"Thanks." The homeroom bell rang, and I pulled Rey off to the side, and kissed her more fully. Damn, she felt good, so good. It was weird that I felt so...so _bonded_ with anyone, let alone with a girl I have never met before today.

We chatted and worked together in the classes we shared, and it soon became clear that for all of Rey's beauty and confidence, she was very much a loner. But why? What dark secrets could this beautiful girl be hiding from the world? I was absolutely determined to find out...


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline's Pov...

"It's _not_ possible," Caroline Kenobi said over the phone a month after...the incident with Rey and some mysterious dark haired boy who she pulled out of the crowd and nearly made out with him in front of the media. 

"Damn it, Luke! You told me that the memory blocks would sever the Force bond. Do you have any idea what Plageous could do if he had your nephew and my daughter marry?!"

Luke Skywalker sighed heavily on his end. "I'm well aware of the dangers, Carol. But I'm not as strong as I used to be with the Force, and too old to face Snoke down in any case."

Caroline rubbed at her dry eyes. "Don't give me that Jedi mumbo jumbo bullshit about your nephew being with my daughter destiny, or the will of the Force. I'm well aware that their marriage has been arranged since they were both born. But let me tell you, Skywalker, that arranged does not always mean happy. Your precious master's son turned out to be a serial cheater, and I was raised in England with all of that opulence and wealth."

Luke said, "I know. But has she used her gifts outside of the island compound? I tried blocking that much at least."

"Sometimes."

"Good. Keep letting Rey believe that she is merely just hiding out because of your husband's unfaithfulness."

"And you're going to do what?" Caroline asked, hopefully.

Luke paused for a long time on his end before answering. "Send them both here. They might as well be trained together."

"I don't like this."

"Me neither. But if they are meant to be together any way, they will be stronger together than apart."

"You're basically going to let two teenagers train and play in the Hawaiian jungle," Caroline argued. "Didn't you have to give all of your female students birth blocker shots to stop any possibility of pregnancy in your little school?"

"Yes, but--"

"No buts. Fine! Rey will be there, and you can tell her that her mother is a damn Sith Princess. I wash my hands of her, she is _your_ problem now," Carol shouted, and pressed end on her smartphone.

After Rey got home from school, Caroline Palpatine--Kenobi told her only child that she would be going to Oahu with gray Jedi Prince Ben Solo.

"I know a Ben," Rey said uncertainly, "But I don't know this Ben Solo. Who is he to me?"

Caroline showed Rey a picture of Ben Solo in dark Jedi robes, and a copy of the marriage contract. Rey's eyes went wide with shock. "But...Soo, is _this_ why you hated all of my boyfriends my first two years of high school? You could have told me that I had no choice in who I'm marrying. At least I know him, and we're kind of dating."

Caroline took her daughter's hand in hers. "Yes, there is that comfort at least. I never got to meet your father, Rey, until the day of my wedding. But I was a Princess, I understood my duties, and why I had to produce a daughter to complete the legacy of the Kenobi bloodline. You are to complete Ben's bloodline, and ours as well. The dangers are Snoke using your children to further the cause of the darkside of the Force. More than likely, you can have boys and girls respectively, which is why this island trip will be a teenage dream for you two."

Rey's eyes widened. "No supervision? Like, at all?"  
"Only when you train."  
"Wow."

Rey smiled. "Okay, so when do we leave?"

"When Ben's uncle says that it's okay with his parents. Leia won't like this, but Han won't care too much," Caroline said with distaste. "You'll like Princess Leia. She's a tough woman, but she has a heart of gold."

Caroline hugged her daughter, and in the two weeks it took to convince Ben's parents to agree to the move back to Oahu, they relented, saying that they wouldn't take Ben out of school when finals were on the horizon for the couple's senior year. Caroline agreed, and so the plans were set in motion to try to protect both Force sensitive teenagers for as long as possible. Caroline Palpatine just prayed that it would be enough in the long run...


	4. Chapter 4

Ben's Pov...

The nude assignment took both me and Rey both by shock. There were lots of students who giggled about the assignment, because the finished portrait was going to be a nude, but people stopped laughing when it counted as a quarter of our final grade.

The portrait could be painted or done in charcoal, but the subject had to be of each partner. I chose to paint Rey, and she chose charcoal as her medium. We worked closely on each project, and every day I found myself growing closer to her.

"No, plump up the pillow behind your neck more, Ben," Rey instructed as she set up the easel, and charcoal sticks. I lay like I was reclining on my bed, and then she said, "Okay, now close your eyes. You're supposed to be a sleeping Roman god in the portrait."

I couldn't help but tease, "Let me guess. Hades?"

Rey winked. "Only if he looks like you. Now, close your eyes."

I settled on to my bed, naked as the day I was born. Rey occasionally glanced at me, and I closed my eyes as she asked. I ended up taking a nap that first day, and on the third day, she let me see her finished portrait of me. I looked so vulnerable, and yet so strong and powerful as a slumbering deity.

"Um, Rey?" I asked, studying my nude features, and grinning. "Are you sure my dick isn't practical joke big here? It's not little or anything but...that should be something only my girlfriend sees."

Rey laughed, and said, "Well...it's art, and I happen to think it's big enough."

I looked down at her, and took one of her hands to stroke me. Rey gave me a dirty wink and said, "If you wanted a blow job, you could've just asked, you know? I would be fine doing that."

"Are...are you sure?"  
"Of course."

Rey knelt down in front of me and began to stroke, and lick along my length. I moaned at the feel of her mouth on me. I gently held her hair in my hand as she began to swirl the tip with her tongue, and cupping my balls to stroke them gently, occasionally squeezing them softly.

"Oh...Oh...Fuck Rey," I gasped, as she took all of me in her sweet little mouth, and began sucking me hard over and over. "Ahh...Rey, baby, I'm gonna cum."

Rey then stopped sucking me and quickly took off her jeans and panties. "Fill me, Ben," She ordered. "Now."

"Are you sure, babe?"  
"Yes... _Please_ Ben."

I didn't need to be told twice as I lined myself up with her entrance, and kissed Rey deeply as I lowered her on to my cock. We both gasped at the sensation. She felt good...so damn good it nearly overwhelmed me as I grasped her hips, and she rode me hard for a few minutes, making me cum soon after she did. I filled her, and thrust deeply inside of her one last time as I shuddered, coming down from my mind blowing orgasm.

We both collapsed on my bed in sheer exhaustion, and snuggled under the covers. The next week, I did my portrait of Rey as a nude Queen reclining on her bed. When our assignment was done, we celebrated by going out to dinner for a date.

When I dropped Rey off at her home, her snobby mother Caroline said, "Thank you for dropping off Rey on time, Ben. Run along home now, your mother has something she wishes to discuss with you."

I narrowed my eyes. "What is this about?" Rey then laid a hand on my arm to calm me, and she asked, "Are you sure you can't tell him about Grandpa Sheev?"

"No, it's best if Leia be the one to tell him," Mrs. Kenobi explained. "I'm only here to make sure you two do your duty."

Rey's mother left the room, and I demanded, "Rey, what the hell is going on? What's with all the secrecy?!"

Rey shook her head, and looked around the room, and pulled something out of her jacket pocket. "Open it when you get home, and show it to your mom. She signed off on this, along with my mom as well. It's the reason both of our parental units hated our choice to date to begin with. I can say no more. Just go, and if you feel like talking later, call or text me, alright? It was a lot for me to take in when I first heard the news."

When I got home, I handed the folded piece of paper Rey gave me, and my mother paled when she read it. "Rey gave you this, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but I didn't read it. What is it, mom?" I said, concerned for the stricken expression on her face.

"Violet, green tea for Ben and I," My mother ordered over the in house com. Violet bustled in ten minutes later, and my mom thanked the sassy black housekeeper for her cup.

"Thanks, Vi," I chimed in.

"No problem." Violet made herself scarce, and mom and I sat across from each other in the living room.

"Read the contract," Mom said. I unfolded it, and it said in explicit legalese that upon the age of eighteen, Reyna Palpatine, Sith Imperial Princess is to wed Prince Benjamin Kylo Solo. In the interest of peace between the splintered factions of the Jedi and Sith orders, Jedi Prince Solo shall take as his bride Sith Princess Palpatine. He was a baby when this document was signed off on, and one of the signatures was unmistakably my mother, Princess Leia Organa--Skywalker--Solo. I handed it back to her, dumbstruck.

"Carol and I agreed to have your memories modified to never remember Rey," Leia said, sadly. "We thought if you and Rey couldn't remember each other, it would sever the Force bond. But it is too strong, due to you both already having given yourselves to each other when you both were sixteen. We sent you both to the east and west coast to keep you hidden from Snoke and his plans to use your future children to further his evil goals. So now, we are sending you both back to the Oahu training center. You will be married there, and you will train in the ways of the Force."

"You do realize that we don't live in the fucking dark ages any more?" I asked sharply. "You can't seriously expect my girlfriend to agree to this. Or for you to agree to send me away. I'm your only child, mom. What the hell is wrong with you?!"

My mom rose from her place on the couch, and I hugged her tightly, crying. "Mom, please don't send me away. Is there no other way?"

"No. You two must go."

I wiped at my tears. "I will only go if Rey wants to. I won't force her to do anything she doesn't want to do. Unlike everyone else, I actually value her choice in all of this."

Leia looked at her son lovingly. "But will you do this, to protect her?"

I smiled then, and said, "Of course, mom. I love her."

Mom hugged me, and kissed my forehead like I was a kid again. "I know. I'm sorry I had a hand in keeping her from you. Just treat her right, that's all I ask, dear."

"Deal." I yawned, and left the copied contract with mom.

After talking it over with Rey on the phone, we agreed that this was the best thing. I slept fitfully, and failed in trying to sleep peacefully, but I finally blacked out before dawn, and woke the day of our portrait presentation tired and groggy. Time to brew up some espresso, or risk getting a failing grade...


	5. Chapter 5

Rey's Pov...

When art class came during fifth period, I felt so nervous to be showcasing my work to everyone. What the heck would Ms. Tano think? What would she think of Ben's work? Ben and I helped each other bring our easels into the classroom from the limo, and set it up in the art room before homeroom started, so it was only a matter of time before it was time to unveil our projects.

A lot of the students made stupid jokes as some of the portraits were unveiled.

"Alright, class settle down," Ms. Ahsoka Tano, our eccentric white and blue haired art teacher announced sharply. "Honestly, people! You all are worse than elementary school kids. Rey Kenobi, it's your turn."

Ben gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before I stood on watery legs, and I brought my easel forward.

"Ms. Kenobi, what is your portrait's medium, and does it have a specific theme?" Ms. Tano asked. "Now, remember everyone, your portrait is a nude, but it can be from any genre. Please continue, Rey."

I took a deep breath and pretended I was on the runway, and my nervousness dropped away. "For my nude portrait, I decided to draw my partner in charcoal. He is Hades, the god of the underworld, asleep and reclining on his Roman couch dreaming of his beloved Persephone."

Ms. Tano's eyes widened and she smiled. "A classically themed piece in shades of black and gray, showcasing Hades' pull to either the dark or lightside. Excellent choice, Ms. Kenobi. Well, let's see this portrait.

I flipped over the sheet covering up my portrait of Ben, and girls were blushing, and of course, Hux had to make a sarcastic quip, "I'm bigger than _he_ is. You should call me up, babe, and I can show you something impressive."

I took a deep breath and make a subtle twitch of my fingers. Hux began choking on his own shirt collar. "Oh, gee, Army, perhaps you should get a bigger shirt to house that huge ego of yours."

I waved my fingers, and let go of his throat through the Force. The teacher tried to calm everyone down, but other people were looking at me like I was a freak or something.

"Ben Solo, you're up," Ms. Tano said when everyone calmed down. She repeated the same questions she asked me, and he said, "I chose to paint my partner as a Queen lying in bed awaiting her lover. I chose oil paints, because I wanted my portrait to look accurate to the time period of the subject."

"Forbidden love at its most classical," Ms. Tano mused. "I like it. Well, let's see this original piece."

Ben unveiled it, and I was rendered speechless by how much detail Ben put into the shading, the way the shadows looked on my naked body. Even my moles he decided to paint in. I blushed at how much love he expressed in the painting.

"Excellent work, you two!" Ms. Tano exclaimed happily. "All of you did very well, but your grades should be posted tomorrow morning. Good work, everyone, truly. Dismissed."

Ben and I later went out to a restaurant for lunch, and he asked, "Have you thought much about our little exile?"

I took his hand in mine from across the table. "Yeah. We're supposed to get _married_. What's worse is that they are forcing it on us, because of...the gift we both have."

Ben rubbed meaningless circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. "Yeah, I know. By the way, people did notice you choking Hux out like that. I know he was being an asshole, but we have to be careful, not everyone understands what it's like to have these...gifts. Force users have been killed by ignorant people before."

I sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry. But...he was insulting you. I love you."

Ben's eyes sparkled with joy, and he beamed with happiness. "Oh, Rey. I love you, too. We can get married and take things slow after that. I know that I want to, but I want you to have a say in this too."

I looked at Ben, and had never felt such love as I saw in his eyes. I knew then that I wanted to be this hot boy's girl for life, not just as a brief fling. "Yes, I can roll with that. But after you put a ring on it, we enjoy ourselves at this island retreat, and go from there."

Ben kissed my hand, and said, "This is crazy. We're just kids, and we decided to act on this crazy contract that was signed when we were babies."

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "I know, right? At least you're hot."

"You are too, baby."  
"I am not!"

"Yes, you are. But you're mine now, and that's never gonna change," Ben promised.

"True that."

We shared a laugh over that, and paid for lunch. The drive back to school in the limo was surreal, and my mind was reeling. _I'm holding my fiance' s hand! The hottest boy in school is going to be my husband, the father of any future kids we may have._ I didn't know whether to feel elated or scared as hell to be doing so life-changing as to marry a guy I have been dating for only a month.

The rest of the school day passed by in a blur. I went home that day, and told my mom the news. She was pleased, and relieved that I wasn't going to rebel and balk at something this important.

"Well, I am so happy for you, Rey," Mom said, hugging me awkwardly. "Do you love him?"

"Strangely enough, I do."

"Good, that will get you through the rough patches," Mom said. "Always remember that he is supposed to be your best friend too, and you'll have it made in the shade. Your father and I never had that. He used me for sex, and when he tired of me, he found others more congenial to him. But I know Ben isn't like that, he is a good boy."

"I know, mom."

"Good. Enough chit chat, I have to go tell Leia the news, if she doesn't know already. Good night, Rey."

"You too, mom."

I went upstairs to my room, and got ready for bed. When I was in bed, I sent a text off to Ben, and he sent: _I_ ❤ _u too_. _I'm_ 👄💋 _u_ _now_ , _all_ _over_. _Sweet_ _dreams_ , _Princess_. -- _B_

I turned off my phone, and dreamed of Ben. I slept with a smile on my face, with my arms wrapped around a pillow, missing Ben already...


	6. Chapter 6

Ben's Pov...

My dad looked at me a little strangely, as if he was mystified by the whole arranged marriage thing, but mom seemed ecstatic, "Oh, Ben. I just knew that if you two met that you would hit it off. Carol told me the instant she suspected you two were dating."

I didn't know that my mom knew Rey's mom, but I had to ask about her dad, "Did you know Rey's dad? What was he like?"

My mother's face fell, and she shivered. "He was...well, Nathan Kenobi wasn't a terrible man, per se, dear. But...he wasn't exactly the most approachable man either. His marriage to Carol was arranged, of course, and there was no love lost between them. I think he only stuck around for sex, honestly. Something to add, Han?" My mom asked my dad sharply.

Dad shrugged his shoulders. "He was a good drinking buddy, and he liked to flirt with the ladies, what's wrong with that, Leia? He's not passive and peaceful like his father was, that's for sure. Or is that why you named our son after him?"

Mom rolled her eyes. "I named Ben after Ben Kenobi, because he was a brilliant Jedi Master who fought alongside my adopted father during the clone wars." Mom patted my hands, and winked at me, "I'll tell you about him one of these days, and you can pass the story along to your kids, Ben."

I nodded my head, grinning. At least I could count on her support. I had helped Rey with her rope essay, and we made a casual date of it by getting it done before senior year when we would have to complete our courses online at the island compound. We agreed that since we were 'engaged,' so to speak, we decided to just take things slower than we have been of late.

I got home Friday night after my job at Barnie's got off, and decided to pack up my clothes. My bedroom looked pretty spare and empty without all of my posters and computer equipment.

The next day, I didn't want to go to school, not because I was afraid that the art teacher was going to fail me or Rey, but because of what Rey did to Hux. I killed the engine of my Mercedes and was just about to head into the school when out of nowhere a blinding pain hits me square in the stomach.

I looked up, and sure enough, there was Hux with his posse of yuppie friends, and the cheerleading captain Phasma, who everyone knows is the biggest slut in the school.

"Well, well, Kylo," Hux taunted. "Or should I say, Crylo? What? Not so tough without your girl to stand up for you now...are you?"

Hux's posse of sheep twittered with amusement at his remarks. I stood up and watched as Rey got out of her limo, and how Hux was eying my fiance. A red haze came over my eyes, and I must have blacked out, because the next time I came to, Rey was pulling me off of Hux and his face was all bloodied and purple from the pummeling it took from my now sore fists.

Phasma cornered Rey, and said coldly, "You'll pay for that, bitch!"

Rey smiled coldly and moved like a cat as she weaved out of the way of Phasma's punch, and began viciously punching and grabbing chunks of Phasma's blonde hair.

Rey then spit in the blonde's face and said, "If you or your boyfriend touch me or Ben again, we will do far worse than kick your ass. Now, get your plastic, bleach blonde fat ass out of my sight, jock whore."

Rey knelt down, and asked, "Are you alright, babe?"

I looked up at her, and thought I saw an angel for a moment, before saying, "Yeah. I think we better bounce though before we get called into Snoke's office."

Rey helped me up and looked around. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Do I call up Rene or take your car?"

I grinned and said, "The car. You wanna drive though? Armen really did a number on my stomach."

Rey took the keys out of my hand, and she got in the driver's seat. I slid into the passenger seat, and felt weird to be a passenger in my own car. 

"Buckle up, baby, I tend to drive like a race car driver, which is why mom has Rene drive me around."

I laughed, which instantly hurt my ribs. Rey backed out smoothly, shifted gears, and we drove off of school property like a bat out of hell. I dozed off on the way to her home, but when we got there, Carolyn Kenobi was not too happy with our little school yard fight between Hux and his girlfriend Phasma.

"Rey! You told me this would stop!" Mrs. Kenobi all but screeched. "I have enough on my plate at work to deal with than you starting a fight with the preppy girls again."

Another girl would have said she was sorry, and promise to never do it again, but not Rey. No, she was made of tougher stuff, I discovered. I also discovered that it made me love and respect her more.

"Okay, first of all," Rey said sternly, putting her hands on her hips, and narrowing her eyes. "I didn't _start_ the fight. Second of all, that douche bag boyfriend of Phasma's Armitage Hux, was beating the shit out of my fiance, mom! Ben simply retaliated by punching and doing defensive martial arts on him. Phasma was part of the group mocking Ben, calling him Crylo and a pantywaste, faggot, I forget what else. But she stuck her plastic nose in our business and threatened me, so I showed her exactly what I think of easy, fake jock whores like her."

Mrs. Kenobi gave a noise of exasperation and asked me, "Is this true, Ben? Did Hux really threaten you?"

"Yeah," I said, "He said, 'If you try that mystic crap on me again, I'm calling Snoke in on this.' " I was surprised that I remembered what Hux said before the punches flew, and the instincts of my training took over, and I was giving as good as I got in the fight.

But I was glad that I remembered it, because Mrs. Kenobi paled visibly, and said, "Okay, Ben. You can stay in one of the guest bedrooms tonight, and we can order in pizza if you kids want. But Rey, remember what I said about empty carbs?"

"That I take Zumba with you on top of my usual Pilates Saturday morning?" Rey asked, winking.

Mrs. Kenobi grinned, and said, "Yes, dear. We cannot afford you getting fat. Ben, do you weight train at all? Take Pilates?"

I smiled as well as I could, even though it hurt somewhat, "Yep, every weekend, most weekdays I'm too busy due to work."

Mrs. Kenobi looked at me with approval shining in her hazel eyes. "Good. Since you got beaten up in a fight, I would suggest you do the lesser impact Pilates workout in the morning. I will call your parents and explain the details before they hear it from the bullies' mouths first. Rey, show Ben around the house, and be good while I'm gone, do you hear?"

Rey rolled her eyes. "Yes, mom. Thanks. But we're engaged."

"Still...be safe if you do...have fun. You know where the stuff is kept," Mrs. Kenobi said knowingly, and left the house in a huff.

When we were alone, Rey said, "Ugh...I sneak a guy into the house one time and she never lets me hear the end of it. Well, come upstairs, and you can get cleaned up. I might have some of my dad's clothes here somewhere, or...we could go shopping later if you want. We don't have to, of course."

I took Rey's hands in mine, and kissed her cheek. "Nah, I kinda want to stay in tonight. Do you want to come shower with me? I would love to try some stuff with you in there."

Rey glanced over at the covered heated pool outside. "Hmm...you ever skinny dip, Yankee? Because if you haven't, you're in for a real treat."

I chuckled. "What about your mom? She kind of scolded us earlier about having sex in her home."

Rey laughed, and rolled her eyes. "Please. She knows me. All of the bedrooms, and even the pool deck are stocked with condoms. Not that I'm a slut or anything...but when I'm with someone, I kind of can be a bit passionate. Some guys can't handle it, and have broken up with me about it. I think it messed with their fragile ego that a girl liked it more than them...whatever."

I laughed at that, and said, "Hey, I'm glad all of that passion is for me now, babe. I'm that way too. But yeah, let's go. Who knows when your mom will be back."

Rey giggled, and for the next two hours, we did it in the pool, shower, tub, and her bed. When we were done, we must have used up half a box of condoms.

"We should cuddle more like this on the island when we get there," I suggested, still connected inside of her after our last strenuous session of love. "You feel so good, Rey. It's addicting as hell."

Rey purred, "Hmmn, you too. We should sleep like this, tonight. But later on, the balloon comes off, you got that?"

I chuckled. "You got it, baby. Whatever you want." We got cleaned off soon after, and I slipped into some pajamas of Rey's dad's before Mrs. Kenobi could come home. She looked a bit stressed, but didn't show it by ordering in pizza, and binging on Netflix.

We watched Romeo and Juliet, and whispered the lines to each other while we watched it in the dark. We kissed and made out, but slept in separate rooms that night. It was when we got up the next morning that we were given the reason why Mrs. Kenobi was so stressed...


	7. Chapter 7

Rey's Pov...

My mom sat me and Ben down at the kitchen table as the staff made us a healthy breakfast of fruit oatmeal and protein shakes. I thought at first she was going to lecture us about basically fucking everywhere in the house, but she sighed heavily, and explained that we were both suspended for a month for getting into a fight on school grounds.

Snoke was furious about me 'attacking,' his niece Phasma, but mom threw her legal weight around and threatened to press charges if the principal were to condone bullying in his school under any circumstances. Snoke finally relented, and opted for suspension, rather than expulsion, which is what he had wanted to do for the both of us. 

"I cannot stress to you both enough about how serious this is," Mom said firmly, eying us both with her most intimidating gaze. "Now, I know that you both are Force sensitive and you drew on the darkside to win this school yard brawl, you _cannot_ reveal these gifts to anyone. You two are in danger just attending a high school run by a known darkside Force user. If he senses that you both are strong with the Force..." My mom shivered. "I don't want to think about what such an evil man would want to do with your abilities."

I reached across the table, and held mom's hand, and said, "If it's so dangerous, why not just send us to the compound now?"

Mom sighed, and ran a hand over her face tiredly. "Because I wanted you to live a somewhat normal life, Rey. That was at least one thing your father and I could agree on, letting you live as normal a life as possible. But with this sudden interest in you both...I don't know if I have any other option to keep you two safe."

"What interest is this, Mrs Kenobi?" Ben asked gently. "It sounds like this goes beyond merely being an evil asshole who wants to use our Force abilities for evil."

My mom looked at Ben like it was the first time she was seeing him. "Yes, it is. He wants to revive the power of the darkside by having you both lead what he calls his First Order and subjugating all of the normals, or people without the ability to use the Force in combat. He heard about what you did to Hux, Ben, and the way you all but broke his niece's neck for threatening you, Rey. People talk, guys, and the gossip is not good."

Ben and I looked at each other, and I asked, "Well, what if we train? That way, if it should ever come to war, we will be ready."

"Yeah, and over half of my stuff is being shipped over there already," Ben added, giving my shoulder a squeeze. "Mom tends to take the overkill option and wants to ship me over to my uncle's right away. But dad even suggested that Rey and I move there after we make this thing official, and I put a ring on it."

Mom smiled and said, "Then it's settled. You two will do most of your school studies at home, and we plan for a very nice wedding. Do you have any close friends that could stand with you, Ben?"

Ben blushed, and said shyly, "Yeah, Poe and Finn. But they're kind of gay, soo...is that gonna be a problem?"

Mom shook her head. "Nope. Rey, how about you? Any of your model friends you still chat with on Facebook and the like?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Rose and Connix. But mom, this doesn't need to be a big bash, or anything, really. I don't need all of that."

Mom laughed. "My only daughter is getting married, and you want some pedestrian city hall...thing. Eww...Nope, my little girl is gonna have the best. You leave it to me and Leia, guys. For now, you have gym duty and Rey, I want you to get those nails of yours filled in. Ooh! This is going to be sooo exciting!"

Mom left us, calling up Ben's mom, and my two best friends from my model academy days. I looked at Ben and we gave each other a look that said, 'what the hell did we just get ourselves into?'

"Um, Rey? Should I be worried?" Ben asked, grinning.

"Uh yeah, absolutely," I said, and we both broke down laughing. I love my mom and everything, but when it comes to planning things, nothing is spontaneous, and it's all on itineraries. I'm more worried about being sucked under by this thing called the wedding machine, but with Ben by my side, I know that we can make it work. We have to...


	8. Chapter 8

Ben's Pov...

The Pilates session did indeed turn out to be quite cathartic, because I could take out my anger out on working out, and spend time with Rey in between classes at the same time. I met with Poe and Finn at the Gold's gym on Washington Ave, and broke the news to the couple that I was tying the knot.

Both of them were understandably shocked, but when I said it was an arranged thing, they sympathized.

"Well...do you at least like the girl? I mean, you met her, right?" Finn asked.

I laughed. "Course' I've met her, guys. I even think that I love her." I showed them clean pics of Rey on my phone, and kept the lingerie and nude ones under a pin code only I know. Poe whistled appreciatively, whereas Finn merely remarked that she was pretty.

Poe put his hands on my shoulders and said, "I would be honored to stand with you, Ben. Finn?"

"Yeah, me too, hon."  
"Thanks, guys. I appreciate it."

After that workout session, I checked in with Rey, and she texted that she was nearly done with Zumba class, and that Mrs Kenobi was just getting done with handling some legal work at her office.

  
Me: _Okay. Does Crispers sound good to you for lunch?_

Rey: _Fine. I was hoping you and I could head into Chicago this weekend to start looking for rings. Maybe get a pizza? That is the only pizza worth the carbs._

Me: _You got it, babe._ ☺😍💏  
Rey: _I_ 💖 _u_.

I checked my latest text and smiled. I must be the most insane guy alive right now. But I don't care, I'm freaking in love!

The paparazzi surrounded Rey like vultures, but she was joined by two very attractive girls. The shorter black haired Asian girl was named Rose Tico, and the tall statuesque blonde was named simply Connix. Both of them were dressed in casual, but cute fall clothing, and they wore it with that easy breezy California air that comes natural to people who hail from the west coast.

Rey made the introductions when I got into the limo, and Connix and Rose greeted me politely, but were clearly more interested in each other. We all went to Crispers, which is similar to Panera Bread, only without the yuppie ambiance.

We had a good time shopping and hanging out all day, but when we said goodbye to Rey's bridesmaids for the day, Rey and I decided to do homework before dinner. When Mrs. Kenobi got in late, she ordered up Chinese, and that was the start of settling into a busy, but comfortable schedule for everyone as we planned this wedding...


	9. Chapter 9

Rey's Pov...

My feet hurt from walking down Michigan Avenue, but I also liked spending some unsupervised alone time with my fiance for once. Ben and I walked hand in hand down the busy street, and hit every jewelry shop we could.

Finally, we hit one last shop, a Verragio dealer in fact, and that was when I found _the_ ring.

As soon as I tried it on, I could picture wearing it the rest of my life. Ben caught the look in my eye, and smiled knowingly. "This is the one isn't it?"

I nodded my head. Ben turned his attention to the sales lady and said, "I believe that this is the one."

The sales lady's eyes went round with astonishment as Ben whipped out a credit card. Ben picked out a white gold band for himself with diamonds along the top, and a diamond band that matched up with my ring perfectly. We paid for the items and I walked out of that store wearing an engagement ring that I never thought I would be wearing before my mother signed me up for an arranged marriage when I was a baby.

It started to rain outside, and Ben and I walked under the black umbrella he brought with. I called up Rene, and within minutes of getting coffees, we got into the limo and I rested my aching, sore ass feet.

Rene pulled away from the curb, and he asked over the car phone, "Did you two crazy kids have a good time today?"

I laughed, and said, "Yes, Rene. Do you know any good pizza places around here? This is your turf after all."

"Michelleti's. Hold tight, kids, traffic gets tight through here," Rene said, and hung up on his end.

Ben put up the privacy window, and he took off his jacket. "Let me see my Princess's ring here, now that we're out of the store."

I showed him, and he pulled me into his arms, draping his leather jacket over me as a makeshift blanket. "It's beautiful, Rey. Truly."

"But it was way too expensive, Ben!" I said. "You really shouldn't have gone to all that trouble."

Ben chuckled, and kissed my temple. "Shh...Relax, Rey. Our families are both rich, and this is an arranged thing anyways, you might as well have the wedding of your dreams, rather than some cheap, forgettable one. Don't you think? Plus, it kind of helps that I love you."

I turned around to face him, and said, "Oh, Ben! It's too soon for that. It's been, what, a month, barely?"

He ran his knuckles down my cheek, and said softly, "I mean it, Rey. I _love_ you. I know you love me too, you're just too scared to say it."

I cried happy tears, and said, "I do. But I thought we wouldn't say the L word so soon. Why the change of heart?"

Ben held up my hand with the engagement ring on it, and kissed it. "Because this made it real for me. I realized that this was really happening once your eyes got that sparkle in them that said this is 'the one.' It is the same look you give me every time I look into your eyes."

My tears flowed down my face, and our faces were inches apart. I closed the distance and kissed him. He pulled me into his lap and kissed me deeply, and trailed his hands to cup my ass as our tongues battled with one another.

"Say it, Rey," Ben said hoarsely against my mouth.

"I love you."

He kissed me again, "Say it again," He put his hand up my shirt, and cupped my left breast, and teased my nipple with his thumb and index finger. "Ohh, Ben...I love you. Damn, that feels good. Please don't stop."

Ben gave me one last searing kiss and shifted me so that I was laying against his chest, rather than straddling him. "Later. I want an actual date where we're just together. I know we won't have many more peaceful days like this with the way our mom's are scheduling this whole thing."

I giggled, and snuggled into him. "Good point. Let's go and have our date, then."

We pulled up to a little hole in the wall pizzaria, and Rene ordered for us. We all ate and when the jukebox played a slow song, Ben got up, and said, "Dance with me."

I nervously took his hand and he pulled me in close as we danced. The world seemed to fall away as I looked up and drowned in Ben's dark chocolate eyes. He twirled me and gave me a soft, chaste kiss that left me breathless.

We finished our meal, got our sodas to go, and drove back to Ashland. I snuggled against Ben and despite my racing mind was asleep in minutes. I don't recall waking up next to Ben the next day, but I snuggled more into him, and he instinctively wrapped his strong arms around me, protecting me from any harm. I knew then that I was in it for the long haul, and it didn't matter that this whole thing was arranged to begin with...


	10. Chapter 10

Phasma's Pov...

She hated being summoned so unceremoniously into her uncle's office. True, he was the principal of Warden High, but he was also a sadistic asshole who only took this position to gain more power at the local level.

He had his back to her in the red leather office chair when Phasma came in, wearingher cheerleading uniform, because he dragged her out of practice. It was another reason for her annoyance, because she was varsity cheer captain, and homecoming was just around the corner. The game was against their rivals the Park Panthers, and if the Warden Knights beat them, the team goes off to state championships to compete nationwide for the title.

"I told you to keep a better eye on the Force sensitives, Phasma," Snoke's cold voice was laced with annoyance as he turned towards her. "Where did they go this weekend?!"

Phasma narrowed her eyes. "Hell if _I_ know! I have a damn life too, in case you haven't noticed. That thug you're so hung up over literally kicked my boyfriend's ass, and all you can bitch about is where two teenagers went for the weekend?!"

Phasma felt like her larinyx was about to burst when Snoke lifted her up into the air and began choking her with the Force. "You will have them followed, and you will ensure that they do _not_ get married. If they do, this whole operation will be put into jeopardy. Now, get to it, or I may decide that you and your rabid cur boyfriend are useless to me."

Phasma went crashing into the wall behind her and when she got up, she realized that she was trembling all over from fear of her own uncle. She left the principal's office, and hit the showers. When she got home, she cried and called her boyfriend.

"What's that got to do with me?" Hux asked testily, over the phone. "You told me you could handle it, that you 'got this.' What's the problem? All you have to do is follow Ben and his bitch around. Big deal. Call me when you want some dick or something, then I'll take you seriously."

Hux hanged up, and Phasma wanted to scream with frustration. Well, she might as well check out the paparazzi shows, since they couldn't help but follow Rey around, doing her job for her. She flipped on the television and saw Ben and Rey walking hand in hand in Chicago looking absolutely freaking cute and still in that sickeningly sweet saccharine stage of love.

Phasma felt absurdly jealous, because she once thought herself so deep in love with Armitage that she thought they were going to be in it for the long haul. But then again, they weren't Force users. Force users fell in love hard, and usually bonded for life, or so the books she read in her uncle's study told her. She often thought it was romantic hogwash, but the way the leather clad boy held the umbrella over his girl's head, and the way they held hands made her rethink her previous thoughts. 

She decided then and there that she would do everything to gain his decrepit, corpse of an uncle's respect, and maybe some of her boyfriend's love as well.

"Watch your back, bitch," Phasma said, smiling sardonically. "You can run but you cannot hide."

She turned off the television, and after doing her homework, she called up her friends, and they set to planning how best to sabotage a certain pretty supermodel, and her handsome emo boyfriend...


	11. Chapter 11

Rey's Pov...

"Mom, is it really necessary for Rose and Connix to have matching dresses?" I asked, at my wits end trying to curb my mother's excesses.

My unbelievably expensive bridal set from Ben was one thing, but when were they going to wear these dresses again?

Rose and Connix tried to reassure me that it was cool to be subjected to my mother's methodical, organized ways, but I had to surrender and humor my mother. I checked my phone and realized that we had been in this one shop for four hours. Ugh!

I changed into my street clothes. I chose a sleek black backless gown for homecoming, and my friends finally decided on strapless midnight blue gowns would be best, since that is my favorite color.

After this was the search for the gown for the wedding, and for that I put my foot down and insisted that I shop with Ben's mother Leia for that one. My mother gave in for once, and said that I better not choose anything slutty.

"Eww, mom! Really?! It's a wedding not a fashion show," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Even so, I just want you to choose carefully since you're not exactly coming into this marriage pure," Mom said in her maddening, annoying way. "Choose something with more class than you usually wear, Reyna."

"Yeah, whatever mom." The fight was not over, it never would be completely between us, but I loved my mom enough to agree to disagree, even if she couldn't.

My mom was dropped off at work, and as soon as mom was gone, I turned to my friends and asked, "What do you say we have a bachelorette party here and now?"

"Hey, you're the bride," Connix giggled. "Tonight is all about you."

"Rose?"  
"I'm kinda tired."

"Chicken!" Connix laughed, and made chicken noises.

Rose threw a throw pillow at her, and began attacking her girlfriend with kisses. "Ugh! Come on, Rey! Back me up, here, you're like the Princess or something, right?"

"Do you _really_ want me to leave Connix unsupervised tonight?" I asked, knowing full well that my friend was a notorious flirt and drinker when she goes clubbing.

"Good point. But we have to go get changed into something cute, right?" Rose asked.

I nodded my head, and laughed, I could always convince Rose to do anything with a little gentle prodding of the Force. I hate to do it, of course, but sometimes the girl would retreat into herself if I didn't get her out of her shell sometimes.

We headed to the shops, and bought some cute clubbing outfits. The paparazzi, of course, surrounded us, but I was in a giving mood, and gave them photos, but nothing in my statements to them did I, or my friends, mention my personal life. We headed into the clubs, and by the end of the night, Connix was completely wasted.

I called up Rene and he dropped off Connix at the hotel, and Rose and I continued to club. We were doing great, when all of a sudden, we were ambushed by four masked men in black robes.

"Princess," Their leader said in a cold, robotic voice. "If you and your friend will come with us nice and quiet, we can avoid showing off for the normals here."

I knew that they were Force sensitive, and that they were Knights of Ren, but why were they coming after me at last?

My mother and I had been living fairly quietly for years. "Leave Rose out of this," I snarled, unclipping my lightsaber. "I will fight you all if you don't, she is an innocent in all of this."

Rose cowered behind me, clearly afraid of these men. She hated the look on my face, and feared me, because I could feel the darkness swirl within inside of me. "Deal. But she will not know you."

"Deal. You drive a hard bargain, Matthias," I said coldly. "What? Are you suddenly jealous that we're not tying the knot?"

"You _dare_ use my birth name!" Matthias snarled, and reached for me.

One of the other Knights shouted for him to stop. " _Stop_ it, Sir Grigor! The Prince and Princess are not to be harmed!"

I smiled sardonically, and twisted my hand hard, and Matthias clutched at his balls with the Force. "Was it as good for you as it was for me, baby? Touch me again, and I rip off the only appendage on your body worth anything."

"Rey! Come back!!" Rose screamed as I went with my two Knights of Ren escorts. They let me get into a big black stretch limo, and Ben was there.

"Ben!"  
"Rey!"

He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. He had fought his kidnappers, and half of his face looked bruised up. I could see that he was dressed in a dark suit, so he had been at his bachelor party when they kidnapped him.

"Did they hurt you? If they did I will kill them," Ben said, looking me over for injuries.

"No, but I dated one of them once upon a time, and he tried to Force strangle me when I called him by his real name," I said, laughing bitterly. "I twisted his balls with the Force, and I hope they bled, he was a cheating asshole. The only thing he was good at was fucking, honestly."

Ben laughed. "You're a fierce one, aren't you?"

"Yeah. It was part of my earliest training to learn the darkside, so I will always have that dark angst coloring my fighting style," I said with some bitterness. I tried to relax against the black leather cushions, but couldn't. But I knew that I needed to keep talking to distract myself from what was coming. "What about you? What Force training were you allowed?"

Ben shrugged his shoulders. "Lightside stuff only, but sometimes I know that I feel..  
dark when I get angry about something. How do you do channel it without anger?"

"Lots of training," I replied. "Let me demonstrate. But don't freak out if you see my eyes go yellow, it is easier for me to channel it because I'm a Palpatine."

I took off my heels and got into a meditative position. Ben tried to reach for my hands but I shook my hands. "Don't. Unless you want more of my darkest memories than you may want."

"I can handle it."  
"Fine."

I took a few deep breaths, and felt the cold calm that was the darkside of the Force take hold of my senses.

Ben's eyes opened, and both of our eyes turned Sith yellow. "Now, internalize that darkness and take a few calming breaths."

Ben did, and his eyes became normal. "It feels strangely calming in a way. Is that weird?"

"No. You're a Skywalker, there is a lot of darkside energy swirling in your connection to the Force already," I explained. "Just only use the darkside for defense, never for attack. The Sith only used it for attack, as an outlet of their aggression. If you can only use the darkside for defense, you will become like me, a gray."

Ben was about to say something, but the car slowed, and then stopped in front of a beautiful mansion. My gut tightened as I could feel the darkside of the Force surround it like a dark cloud.

"I can literally see the darkside surrounding it," Ben said, amazed. "Your aura is a bit dark too."

"I know," I said quietly. I put my hand on my lightsaber. "I must have transferred my ability to see Force auras around people and objects. Welcome to being half Palpatine. Do you have a lightsaber?"

"My parents never thought I was ready for one."

"Fuck. I guess we have to see what the decrepit old fuck wants," I said, shaking my head. "Hide mine in your jacket, they know you don't own one yet, you won't be searched."

We shared a brief kiss, and that was when the car door opened, and Ben and I were led to the dark mansion of Supreme Leader Snoke, or as the normals call him, Principal Snoke of Walden High...


	12. Chapter 12

Ben's Pov...

Rey's lightsaber felt like a weight against my chest as the Knights of Ren led us into a stunningly beautiful mansion that had a clear Mediterranean architectural style to it. Until we were led to the black marble room that had black and gold columns, and Snoke upon a big ornate black throne. Tall figures in red hooded cloaks surrounded us, and all six Knights of Ren stood to attention before these guards in red.

Snoke himself was dressed all in gold robes that shimmered in the light of hundreds of black chandeliers hanging above our heads. The whole black and gold room teemed with darkside energy, and I took a shaking breath, because it would be so easy to succumb to the darkness forever. I squeezed Rey's hand, and she returned my squeeze, but kept her attention on our enemy before us.

"Greetings, Princess Palpatine, Prince Solo," Smoke sneered. "The couple to balance the Force. Well, let us put that to the test, shall we?"

"And how do you intend to do that?" I asked lamely. "By killing me and my fiance right here and now?"

Smoke laughed. "Oh, gods forbid! You two are too valuable to kill. But one of my Knights tried to harm the Princess, and I would like you to prove yourself worthy of her. Do that, and I won't have your worthless smuggler father killed, boy."

Rage nearly forced me to use Rey's lightsaber, but I kept my emotions even by saying, "I will kill whoever you wish, just leave my parents alone, you sick, sadistic fuck."

"Very well. Bring Sir Grigor in, if you would please guards," Snoke ordered. Sir Grigor Ren was brought in, and he was cursing and spitting at his captors. "Give the Prince the Knight's lightsaber, and give Rey back hers. Rey, you will be fighting my niece. She dared to stalk you."

"On your orders, no doubt!" Rey snarled. "It won't be much of a challenge since she doesn't have the Force at her disposal. At least give the girl a weapon of some kind."

"Oh, no, Princess," Snoke tittered, "This will be _far_ more amusing. Begin."

I watched as the pretty blonde girl was brought in, dressed for a date, but clearly, the Knight's of Ren had a go at her, because Phasma looked almost used up. I almost felt bad for her, but I focused on the mission, not having compassion on this shallow bitch that was put in front of Rey.

A blaster was put into Phasma's hands, and at a signal, Rey ignited her lightsaber. The blade was a pure purple, and Phasma tried to shoot at Rey as best she could, but Rey batted the weapon out of her hands like it was a toy, and as quick as lightning, Rey ran the blonde teenager through. Phasma's body crumpled to the floor, and guards disposed of the body quickly.

"Your turn, Prince Solo," Snoke said, and a cross shaped lightsaber was placed in my hands.

I had only used practice sabers before this, but this weapon hummed with dark energy. I let the cold, calming energy envelop me, and Grigor looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"Impossible for you to have Sith eyes," Grigor said, amazed. "If you kill me, he will just use you two. Be sure to kill Snoke if you win this duel, my lord."

A lightsaber was handed to Grigor Ren, and I noticed right away that this guy was a brawler. Amusing, when even the weakest child could kill with the Force with little effort if they were properly trained. But this was a Sith, they foolishly believed that physical strength trumped skill with the Force.

I circled him, studying him. He tried to engage me in conversation, but I smiled sardonically, which unnerved him. He left his right flank exposed, and that was when I struck, cutting that leg. He screamed, and charged at me like an enraged bull. I sidestepped him easily, and cut his left side deeply.

We exchanged a few blocks and parries, but eventually I knocked his lightsaber out of his hands, and beheaded him. I pointed my saber at Snoke in a silent gesture of challenge.

Snoke smiled his cruel smile, and said, "Get through my guards before fighting me and--"

Rey blasted Snoke with Force lightning, and then twisted her hand in a twisting, turning gesture. Snoke's back crunched and snapped, and the sounds echoed in the room. Snoke screamed in pain in rage as he spit up black blood, and laughed cruelly, "A true child of my apprentice you are, Reyna Palpatine. Rule the galaxy well, Lady Sith."

Rey walked over to Snoke and cut him in half with her purple lightsaber. "Join us, Knights, my fiance and I will pardon your crimes if you join us."

"Never," The Praetorians declared, but there was a commotion from beyond the ballroom doors.

Three hundred red hooded figures who had saber staffs in their hands declared, "We are with you, your majesties."

Rey nodded. I joined her, and we fought an explosive battle back to back with red guards in the old Empire robes. With our help, the old Imperial guards slaughtered the red praetorians.

Rey held her left side, and she would have fainted if I didn't catch her. "Remind me never to fight in Jimmy Choo shoes, my feet hurt worse than this gash in my side," She said weakly.

I heard police sirens and the Imperial guards flanked us as they followed us to the limo. I got in with Rey, and was thankful that she fainted, or I would have had to feel her pain as my own for longer.

The guards were our red shadows, and did not seem perturbed by the constant questions of the press. I answered their questions as best as I could, but when Mrs Kenobi arrived, enraged by the media's presence at the hospital, she took over and handled it all like a professional lawyer.

I was admitted to see Rey immediately after getting my own few cuts and bruises attended to. I cuddled her in bed, and I was thankful to Rey's guards for keeping people out while I slept beside my fiance. I realized as I held Rey close, that we would always be in some kind of danger, but that is what comes of being Jedi royalty, I suppose. Gods, I need a vacation! Maybe when Rey wakes up...I went to bed that night with these turbulent thoughts, and was thankful that Rey soon woke up the next day...


	13. Chapter 13

Rey's Pov...

I felt a heavy weight on my chest, and woke up abruptly, startled by the sensation. I then rolled over as best as I could, but I was pinned by Ben's body wrapped around me. I smiled to myself. I was in a hospital, and yet Ben held me in his arms protectively. If he had been Matthias, I would have hated such an outright show of affection, but this was Ben, Ben was special, and I loved him.

 _I love him, I really do love him!_ I realized. Such a thought even a year ago would have terrified me, because I had thought that Matthias was the one, that we were going to lead the Knights of Ren into a new era of darkness. But he decided to cheat, and I killed his bedmate in a fit of rage. Charges were filed, and it was a damn lucky thing that my parents were getting a divorce, otherwise, I would have gone to jail for murder.

My mom, being the legal miracle worker that she is, was able to get the charges dropped..somehow. I was moved out to the Midwest, and the rest, as they say, is history.

I moved a little bit more, and it roused Ben from his deep slumber. His dark brown hair was messy, and sexy in its tousled, disheveled kind of way. He had kept on his shirt and briefs, and at this point, I really wish we weren't in some little hospital bed, because he looked so hot nestled against me.

His beautiful eyes fluttered open and he smiled sleepily. "Mmm, morning beautiful," He said, yawning. "How's your side?"

I touched my injured side and it felt a little sore, but nothing I couldn't handle, I've dealt with worse kinds of pain in my time. "Sore, but fine. How are your cuts?" I asked.

Ben shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, I guess. You know, I had to post guards outside the door so I could sleep in here with you. The doctors were not too happy about that."

I giggled. "Screw em,' I like having you in my bed being a big cuddle bug. Plus, I can't wait to have you all to myself so we can have a little bedtime fun."

Ben laughed, and kissed her. "You really are a wild little thing aren't you?"

"Oh, and don't you forget it, mister," Rey said. She watched with dismay as Ben got out of bed and began to put the rest of his clothes on.

He then clipped on his new lightsaber, and said, "Mom and dad won't be pleased that I have one of these, especially since the blade is red."

I sat up and rolled my eyes. "I wish you didn't have to go. I really want to see your sexy ass again."

"Soon, babe, soon. I promise," Ben said, "I have to smooth things over with my parents first, alright?"

"Yeah, I know. But you can always stay with me," I suggested, sitting up in bed. "Kiss me before you go?"

"Yes, ma'am." He sat on the edge of the bed and cupped my face in his hands. I wrapped my arms around his neck and before I knew it, his tongue was attacking mine, and he was lifting my hospital gown up to cup my breasts as we kissed hard and passionately.

"Fuck, Rey," Ben breathed raggedly, "I'm going to be horny all day just imagining what I want to do to you."

I kissed his full, sexy mouth again, and giggled, "Mmm...let's forgo the damn elaborate ceremony and elope. I want you all to myself without our parents cock blocking us every chance they get."

"Soon, love."  
"I know. I love you."

"I love you, too."

With that said, Ben left me alone, and in a few minutes my mom burst in, and said disapprovingly, "You literally let him stay with you all night, Rey?? Can you two at least wait until you are married?!"

I sighed. "God, mom! All we did was snuggle, honest! Ben just left if you want to go ask him yourself. Geez, it's no big deal, we're getting married any ways."

My mom folded her arms across her chest and glared at me. "No big deal?! No big deal! You go out partying and kill your Principal with a lightsaber, and you both think it's no _big_ deal?! Rey, me and Ben's parents have been putting your legal fires out all day long! What exactly happened last night?!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! My damn mother was all but ready to lynch me for something that was completely not my fault. I told her the whole story, and she looked worried for me, but not enough for her to stop glaring at me, and berate me for snuggling all night with my fiance. She got up with a huff and Mrs. Solo and his dad Han came in, looking concerned over me.

"You alright, girl?" Han asked kindly. I smiled warmly up at him. For all of Han Solo's ruggedness, I could see Ben in his features, and it made me like him immediately.

"Yeah, I'm a bit sore on my side, but I should be healed up in no time," I said.

Han hugged me and pinched my nose affectionately. Leia grinned, and asked, "Han, dear, could you leave the room for a bit? I have to say some things to Rey alone."

Han frowned. "Don't be too hard on the girl, it wasn't her fault. Ben told us how brave she was last night."

Leia sighed exasperately. "I _know_ that, Han! Just let me talk to her, alright? Go spend time with your son, he needs you right now."

Han nodded and smiled at me as he left the room. Leia then turned to me and said, "I'm not overly happy that Ben now has a red lightsaber, but I suppose it is for the best."

"Why was your husband worried that you were going to yell at me?" I asked lamely

Leia sighed, and nodded her head. "Because I can be overbearing with my son, but it's only because I love him so. You will probably be the same way once you have kids. I'm sorry we've never spoken before, Rey, but I was honestly not sure what to make of you, and I was afraid that being who your grandfather is, I had thought you would be a lot like him. But you seem to be good for Ben, you stabilize him, keep him grounded, and he is head over heels in love with you. I'm so glad that this arranged marriage thing is going to work out. I was afraid you two would hate each other."

I laughed, and blushed. "I..I love Ben very much, Mrs Solo."

Leia took my hands and hers and squeezed them encouragingly. "Call me Leia, dear, and I won't call you Princess."

I grinned. "Okay, Leia then. So, what happens now? Do we get married right away, or go off to the island?"

Leia thought about that for a long time, and then she asked, "What do you want, dear? I know it's your special day, but in these arrangements, hardly anyone ever asks the couple what they want."

I thought about it, and then the idea of an island wedding really started to appeal to me more and more. "I would like to have an island wedding, nothing too elaborate, just family, and maybe some of your friends. The Knights of Ren kind of took out my bridesmaids."

"Do you have a dress picked out?" Leia asked pointedly.

"No."

"Okay, when you get released, you and I are going dress shopping, and I will make the arrangements. We can make a girl's day of it, how does that sound?" Leia said warmly.

"That sounds awesome."

"Great. Get some sleep, and I will smooth things over with your mother." Leia kissed my forehead and said gently, "Listen, it will all work out for the best, you'll see. Rest. We will be walking quite a bit on our girl's day."

"Okay. Thank you, for everything...mom."

Leia's dark chocolate eyes, so like Ben's, widened, and then she fought back tears as she said, "Don't thank me, Rey. No mother could ask for a better daughter. I'm just sad that your mom doesn't value you as I do. Rest up, you have a busy day ahead of you."

I fell right to sleep, and two days later, I was released with a clean bill of health, and true to her word, Leia and I had quite the busy girl's day afterward...


	14. Chapter 14

Rey's Pov...

The promised girl's day started early, and ran all day. In the first hour, I discovered how funny and bright my future mother in law was with her sarcastic quips whenever she expressed her displeasure about something, or someone.

We were, of course, guarded by our hooded friends in red, and people gave us kind of a wide berth, but Leia said, "Ignore the guards, Rey. As a Princess, it's what you have to deal with on an everyday basis. Luckily, they won't be around you so tightly on the island, I'll make sure of it. You and Ben need your privacy on your honeymoon, after all."

Why I blushed when Leia mentioned the word honeymoon, I have no idea, but she grinned knowingly when I blushed. "It's alright, Rey. I'm not going to tattletale on you. I'm not old fashioned like Carol. I was much like you at your age, only without that slight darkside energy radiating from you. I had never had Ben trained as a gray, because he was always very susceptible to the darkness, but he told me that you kept him from succumbing to it."

"Yeah," I said with some bitterness, "I only vaguely remember my grandfather, but he was a harsh teacher, very Sith in his methods. But I trained myself to call upon the darkness on command, without anger. Watch."

I sat in the cafe we were having lunch, and took a few deep breaths, and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes, Leia nearly shrieked when she saw that my eyes had gone Sith yellow.

I shook my head, and blinked my eyes, and they cleared to my usual hazel color. "I was thinking of nothing, void, the gray between when I latched on to the darkness always there inside every Force sensitive being."

"I never had time for the training," Leia confessed sadly. "But can Ben do that?"

"Yes, I taught him."

"Good. Now, let's go find the perfect dress for this island wedding you want to have. I just informed my brother Luke about it, and he was thrilled that Ben was finally 'settling down.' "

I finished my iced coffee and laughed. "Is Luke like you?"

"No, more strict, but that's because he takes his training serious as a Jedi," Leia cautioned, "But with you two marrying, he's willing to relax some of the rules for you both. You're welcome by the way."

"Thanks," I said.   
"Don't mention it."

We went through our day, becoming fast friends, and I almost had to laugh whenever the sales lady's tried to overcharge us for bridal essentials. Then I saw Leia's overbearing side, and I respected her more because she took crap from no one.

Leia handed dress after dress to me, all more beautiful than the next one, but the one I decided on was a strapless mermaid hemmed gown that had no train to it.

When I put it on, Leia cheered, and said, "Yep, I think this is the one. Great choice, Rey. I love it. What do you think?"

"I've only shown this much cleavage for a fashion show," I quipped.

Leia adjusted the bodice part slightly, and said, "Nonsense! This is an island wedding in the dead of summer. You look great, and you're showing off those great ta tas. You're buying this, Missy, that's an order. Who the hell cares what your mother thinks?"

I laughed. "Okay, I'm getting it. It fits better than the other dresses anyway."

Leia hugged me. "That's the spirit. Now, get in your street clothes, we can meet up with Ben and Han, but he's not to see the dress until the day, you understand?"

"Got it."

"Good. Now, let's go get our nails and hair done, and meet up with our guys. How does that sound?" Leia asked, looping her arm through mine.

"It sounds great."

We got changed into nice outfits for dinner, and got pampered. We then met up with Ben and his dad at an upscale Italian restaurant, but when my mother strolled in with dad on his arm, I nearly fainted from the shock.

My father Nathan Kenobi was supposed to be back in LA on an important Tort reform case, very high profile. I pretended to be happy to see him, but I felt anything but pleased. In fact, I wanted him to crawl into a deep, dark hole and never freaking come out.

I drew my mother aside, as my dad tried to sweet talk Ben and his parents into liking him. "Mom, what the fuck is _he_ doing here?"

Mom tossed her hair, and sniffed, narrowing her eyes, "I told him you were engaged, and that there was time before the wedding to meet your fiance and his family."

"Fuck you," I said coldly. "I don't want him at the wedding, and yet you felt like inviting him anyway. What, are you two trying to work things out?!"

"Rey...Your eyes."

"Oh, are they yellow? Yeah, that's right, they get that way easily. They only go red when I get truly pissed, like now. Get him the fuck out of here, or I will have my guards bar you from seeing me," I threatened.

Mom slapped me, hard, and quick as lightning, I snapped the bones in her hand, and shocked her.

Mom screamed, and my dad had the audacity to try to Force choke me. Ben's eyes went yellow with Sith rage as he threatened, "Let Rey go. Now."

"Or what?! You'll pull out your lightsaber and expose us, son?" Nathan Kenobi laughed coldly.

He dropped me to the floor, and I know my eyes were completely red as I bodily lifted my father off of the floor with one hand and was seconds from killing him when Ben said soothingly, "Rey, dear, he's not worth it. Easy, love. Let the guards handle it, there are too many normals about."

I dropped my father to the floor, and broke down in Ben's arms. "Dad, get Rey's parents out of here. Please?"

Han nodded. "On it. Leia, with me? Ben has everything in hand."

Ben led me to a chair in the waiting area, and he said softly, "I didn't invite them. I honestly thought it would be just us and my parents, Rey, I swear. Is this another reason you had to move here?"

I nodded my head, meeting his eyes. "Yeah," I sniffed. "My dad has always had an explosive temper. My mom doesn't dare touch me on her own, but around my dad she becomes a damn monster. You must think I'm a crazed bitch attacking them like that. I get like my grandfather when I'm that enraged. You sure you want to marry a Jedi so wrapped up in the darkside?"

Ben lifted my chin to meet his eyes, and the love I saw there truly humbled me. "Yes, I do. More than ever. We're the balance of the other, Rey. I love you."

I clutched him to me, and that was how his parents found us. Leia pulled me into her arms, and I was grateful for her simple acceptance. Han simply nodded his head in respect, and winked.

We ended up dining out somewhere else, and from that time on, I stayed with my future in laws. From the time we graduated to the flight to the island compound, I stayed with Ben's family, and couldn't be happier...


	15. Chapter 15

Ben's Pov...

The plane touched down in Honolulu airport, and I let Rey sleep in the seat beside me. The first class cabin was roomy, but then again, I haven't ever flown coach ever in my life.

I sat there in the cushy seat musing over the rapid changes in my life. I graduated from high school, about to be trained in my Uncle Luke's Jedi school at his compound, and I am going to be married. Not my choice, initially, but I fell hard for the girl chosen for me. I am only nineteen years old, and have gone through more things than most people do in a lifetime.

Rey roused in my arms, and she looked up at me, her hazel eyes dazzlingly beautiful as always.

But then again, my bride to be is gorgeous. "What are you thinking of?" She asked sleepily.

"How much crap we've gone through," I said. "Snoke, your parents informing on us in the end, and us coming here to get married and trained. I can't believe _that_ part is happening, actually. I never thought I would be doing this so young."

Rey frowned and said, "You don't want to change your mind, do you?"

I ran a thumb across Rey's lips, and she shuddered. "No, never. I love you, Rey. I'm just saying that I would have liked to wait, if we had been allowed to date normally."

Rey nodded her head. "Well, after tonight, we can fulfill their stupid contract and start living for us. You know what I mean?"

Rey sat up and stretched. "I'm excited, actually. I can't wait to wow you with my dress, and for you take it off later on after the reception."

I chuckled, and pulled her into my arms. I put my hand down her top and teased one of her nipples.

I nibbled her earlobe, and whispered, "You won't be able to walk right for a week, the way I want you."

Rey found my lips, and I kissed her eagerly. My lips paused in mid air as my dad walked up to us and cleared his throat, "You might want to save that for later, son."

My dad walked away, grinning and shaking his head. Rey and I looked at each other, and laughed.

"Paybacks are hell," Rey said. "Prepare to get a good work out, pretty boy."

I chuckled and grabbed her ass as she got up out of her seat. Rey laughed, and we walked off of the plane after gathering our carry on items. We were greeted with flowered lais and our charming red friends stepped away from the flower girls giving out free lais. I found it funny our guard's insistence upon their order's rigid guidelines of how to behave, but I didn't bother tapping into the Force to tell them that it was okay to be less uptight.

Uncle Luke met us in the big black limousine that met us outside of the airport. Luke was dressed in beige Jedi robes, despite the hot ass weather outside.

He shook everyone's hands, and he studied us. After a long time, he said, "You have a lot of the darkside in you already, Rey. Have you had any training in the lightside?"

"Some."  
"Good."

"I'm sorry that my guards insisted on joining us," Rey apologized, "But when I told them that they could wait behind at the resort, they insisted on joining me here to get the grand tour of the compound."

Luke nodded. "It's alright, so long as they don't harm my students. I know they won't unless it's on your orders, their vows prevent it, so I'm fine with them tagging along."

"Thanks, Uncle," I put in lamely.

The limousine pulled up to what I swear was a fortress that could have passed for a maximum security prison or a castle. I opted to call it a castle, because that was the overall architectural style of the compound.

"It's gorgeous! Tres Gothique," Rey commented in French.

"Merci," Luke replied, and the two of them exchanged rapid French. I quickly couldn't follow what was being said.

My mom giggled and said, "See what knowledge with languages can bring you, Ben. I almost forgot that Rey knows at least three other languages."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it, mom," I said, and watched my Uncle laugh at some private joke. "What's so funny, babe?" I asked Rey.

Rey blushed and asked Luke something. "It's okay if you tell him, Rey," Luke switched back to English. "It was Han's original story after all."

"Lando and Luke held a shaving cream contest, and the loser had to shave the body hair of everyone taking part in this stupid game. Well, Chewie lost, and you can imagine what a hairless wookie looks like," Rey explained. Everyone laughed.

"Poor Chewie lived like a hermit until his hair grew back," Han quipped, laughing. "It's a shame he's dead, he was a great friend."

Mom held dad's hand and the car fell silent as the beautiful golden gates opened and pulled up to the castle compound proper. I helped Rey and mom out of the car, and we took the grand tour of our new home.

The grounds were elegant, and well kept, and it was a pleasant place of lightside energy. But as Rey commented as my Uncle detailed the perks of living in Oahu, she said that we would always feel slightly uneasy since the darkside touched us so deeply with the death of Snoke on our consciences. I nodded, understanding.

We drove back to the resort, and as I put on my tuxedo to get married that night, I hoped that Rey and I were doing the right thing, and that this was the best thing for the both of us...


	16. Chapter 16

Rey's Pov...

My veil went on last and Leia handed me my bouquet of red hibiscus and white roses. I looked down at my sparking engagement ring. _This is real, I am really getting married. Married! Is this really freaking happening??_

Leia wore a beautiful creme colored dress and she hugged me. "Rey, you look like a true angel. I knew that this dress was perfect when you picked it out the first time. Ben will absolutely love it. What's the matter, dear?"

I forced back the tears and sighed. "Am I doing the right thing, Leia? Ben and I...we're so young. I love him with all my heart, but this whole thing never felt so real until I put this dress on now."

  
I looked in the mirror and loved the simple elegance of it. I knew as soon as I tried the dress on that Ben would love it. But I could have shown up in jeans and a t-shirt and loved how I looked. No, I felt comfortable in it, and that was the important thing.

I put on my white heels and Leia made slight adjustments. She then took my chin in her hand, and looked me square in the eyes. "Do you love Ben?"

"Yes."

"Then you are ready. Let's do this," Leia said, and let go of my chin. I nodded my head, and we stepped out of my hotel room. Han met up with me just outside of the chapel.

He looked most dashing in his black suit. "You look great. Nervous?"

"I won't be once I'm up there."  
Han smiled. "You'll do fine."

The music started, Pachelbel, not the traditional wedding march, and I gasped at the flowers and how gorgeous the church looked, it looked quite plain when I first saw it. Then I saw Ben at the altar, and our eyes met. All of my nervousness and 'cold feet,' left me, as I walked slowly towards my future husband. Ben wore a simple black tuxedo, and looked damn sexy on top of it, but he looks great wearing nothing, so I'm no fair judge of clothing for him, in all fairness.

Ben and I went through the entire ceremony staring into each other's eyes. 'I love you,' He mouthed, as he put my wedding band on my finger.

'I love you too,' I mouthed when it came time for me to put his ring on. When it came time for Ben to kiss me, he ran a hand down my left cheek, and kissed me softly. I kissed him back, and our tongues met briefly before we broke apart.

When the pastor announced us as Mr and Mrs Solo, I began to cry, and was thankful that my mascara and eyeliner was waterproof. Our guests clapped and I almost felt like I was floating as Ben and I walked hand in hand towards the reception hall.

"I feel like I'm floating on air," I admitted to Ben.

"Me too. Let's go and party."  
"Amen to that."

We went to our reception, and did the honors by partying, and all of the fun things newlyweds do at their weddings, but when we excused ourselves for the night, we got raucous cheers for wanting to retire early.

Ben picked me up and carried me into the honeymoon bungalow outside, and when we were inside, we quickly got to work by tearing at each other's clothes.

Soon enough, we were making mad passionate love on the bed, wall, and we ended up on the floor somehow, and spent half the night on the floor. Overall, I would have called the wedding night a great success. The last thing we thankfully did was crawl back into bed and slept tightly wrapped up in each other arms, happy and crazy in love...


	17. Chapter 17

Ben's Pov...

I woke up with the biggest case of morning wood ever, and I smiled down at Rey, who was sleeping peacefully against my chest. My little wife proved to be quite the little hellcat in bed. I didn't know if she had always been that way, but with me she was.

I reached between Rey's legs, and thumbed her clit. Hmmn, already wet. Lovely, I could get used to this. I swept her brown hair back from her neck, and nibbled her. Rey purred, and stirred against me. I slowly pushed into her slick depths, and moaned as I felt her tightness surround my cock again. Shit, she felt so good...

🌟🌟🌟

Rey's Pov...

I smiled as I felt Ben slide into me. A girl could used to such a wake-up call. I pretended to be asleep for longer as he entered me. Then I gasped as he filled me completely, breaking the illusion that I was still asleep. Damn, I loved this feeling. Ben picked up the pace of his thrusting and I kissed him passionately. He then worked up to a fevered pace as I gripped the mattress for support. I forget what we said to each other with our minds, but they were filled with love and passion. When we both reached our climaxes, we fell exhausted against the mattress.

"You feel so good," Ben whispered in my ear silkily. "Especially since you are all mine. I love you, Rey."

"I know," I said softly, moving so that we could face each other; some of his seed leaked down my leg but I didn't care. "That felt...amazing. I've never gone bare back before."

"Not since this morning."  
"Yeah."

"And if we end up having a kid. What then?" Ben asked.

I honestly didn't care either way, but I said, "Then I will love him or her equally. Relax, Ben. I'm okay with it."

Ben visibily relaxed, and slid out of bed. "Then let's go swimming, just as we are."

I threw a pillow at him. "You're crazy."

"Oh yeah?" Ben asked, and grabbed a pillow standing on the bed. "First person that falls on the mattress jumps in that water buck naked."

I giggled and stood up. I grabbed my pillow, and we had quite the pillow fight. In the end, Ben bested me, and I had no choice but to dive in the balmy ocean water. Ben followed, and we acted like kids for most of the morning.

We later explored the island, made love some more, and we pretty much did that for two weeks. When we had to go to Luke's compound, I felt my destiny coming to the fore that of becoming the Imperial Princess, and training to utilize both halves of the Force.

When Ben and I sparred, I discovered in more ways than one how drawn together we were, and how no matter what life throws our way, we can handle it head on, and that we were a perfect match after all...

The End


End file.
